Reclaimed Working Title
by JBTForde
Summary: Post Inheritance Meaning spoilers if you haven't read the 4th book Eragon is called back to investigate strange things happening in Orthíad but things don't go to plan. Now Arya must help Eragon and find out what exactly is going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Cold**.

It was far too cold to be outside. The temperature was below freezing. The wind whistled, almost like a dog howling to the plump, slivery moon in the star-filled night. But with the wind, the cold grew stronger than one would guess. And traveling far above the colourless clouds, amongst the lightest of blue sky, was a Sapphire coloured creature.

To say the creature was beautiful would be an understatement. The creature was as glorious as the clear ocean beneath her, but she was as ferocious as the wind that kept batting her back, like a hand swatting away a fly. Her scales would shine brightly in the sun and you would think she was made of diamonds, if only the sun was not covered by the many clouds. Her black razor sharp claws looked so deadly that even a tiger would have to run away with its bushy tail between its legs. Her wings were tucked beside her thighs and her round sapphire eyes that held not only knowledge, pride or love, but also a deep sorrow, looked ahead at the mountain that was sure to be her obstacle. This creature was a Dragon.

And on the leather saddle strapped to her back was a man with dark brown hair and an angled face, slanted brown eyes and tapered ears like an elf, however he still looked human, with a stronger looking jaw, his brow thicker and his face broader than when he was but only a farm boy. And his skin was as pale as moonlight like the elves. He wore a beige cloak that was decorated with designs only the delicate hands of an elf could make. Swirling patterns that, when closer inspected, look like tree vines rising from the hem and going up towards the hood. This man is a Dragon Rider.

"_Are you alright Saphira? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" _Thought the man, concern in his voice.

"_You know better than to question me Eragon"_ snorted Saphira and she let out a puff of smoke from her snout.

Eragon felt himself grin, his eyes watering as the cloud of smoke drifted up to his eyes. He released his right clammy hand from the spike in front of him and rubbed his eyes gently while his left hand held the spike firmly. As soon as the smoke cleared, Eragon put his hand back on to the spike and yawned.

They had been flying from Vroenguard to the now abandoned city Orthíad in the Beor Mountains for three days, only resting twice, once in Gil'ead and the last on the outskirts of the Hadarac Desert. They wouldn't have stopped if Eragon didn't insist that Saphira should at least get some sort of rest even though he knew that the Hadarac desert was the least of his favourites to journey to.

While Eragon and Saphira were at Gil'ead, they met old friends from the Varden who had more or less retired peacefully to different parts of Alagaësia since the end of _that _battle. On the day that everything changed like sun to night. The day that Eragon no longer was called _Shadeslayer _(though few still called him that), but now, known everywhere across Alagaësia as _Kingkiller_.

At first Eragon didn't mind the name. He knew that he had earned it through all the hardship and the suffering that he faced. That he rightfully deserved it, for what he did was needed in order to right the world. That it wasn't wrong that he, Saphira, Arya, Elva, Murtagh and Thorn and not to mention the help of the Eldunarí of his own, that helped put an end to the warped Galbatorix, king of Alagaësia. The same Galbatorix that had been the leader of the Forsworn and was the very cause of the downfall of the Riders. The very man that had caused so much pain and misery across the lands. The man that had lost his dragon, his very soul mate, had gone mad and decided to extract revenge on his other brethren because they denied giving him another dragon. The man that, once he had slain a dragon and their rider, would do an inexcusable act and take a dragon's Eldunarí and use dark magic to bend the poor dragon's already unstable mind for his own personal use. And it was because of Eragon that instead of a king, a queen by the name of Nasuada, leader of the Varden, and personal friend, was now on the throne and was righting the wrongs of the king. Peace was finally amongst the whole of Alagaësia, though ever slowly.

And yet, Eragon was not comfortable with his new title. Something about it did not sit right with him and whenever someone would use it, a feeling like ice found on the peaks of the Beor Mountains, were trickling ever slowly under his clothes and sliding down his already sensitive back. When he had shared his thoughts and feelings about what it made him feel to Saphira, she had snorted and said _Why feel like that? You have done a good deed little one. Embrace the man-title given to you._

Eragon sighed and started stroking Saphira's right thigh tenderly, gazing at her sapphire coloured scales and the pattern that seemed to go on within them. There was a reason why they were going to Orthíad, but none of them good. Eragon had received a letter from Arya detailing something that had slipped his mind, but had been worrying her since she had returned back to Ellesméra after their . . .

Eragon felt his mouth go dry, like if he was back in the Hadarac Desert, only without water and the sun was beating down on his sweat-ridden face, while his mind started to play tricks on him. Dangerous tricks. His heart seemed to tug out of its resting place and ache as if it had been bruised by dozens of Urgals. He took a deep breath and swallowed.

She had returned back to Ellesméra after their goodbye. But they had been keeping in contact ever since that . . . that day. The letters were a comfort to Eragon. To imagine that Arya, no matter how busy she was, that after a long day and she started to wind down, she would sit down on her wooden chair, her posture relaxed and pick up her quill with her soft fingers and dip it carefully into the dark pools of ink and write to him.

Eragon lingered on that mental image for a long time before he realised that Saphira was snarling at him.

"_Saphira? What's wrong?" _

_"Oh good, you can hear me. Do not dwell on Arya, for it is because of her that we have to travel in the first place. Be prepared Eragon. What we face is the unknown."_ said Saphira and she growled lightly as she said unknown. She spread her wings against the howling wind and rose higher up into the sky. The wind kept trying to push her down but no matter how hard it tried Saphira always rose above it. Eragon shifted in the leather saddle, his cheeks flushing a scarlet colour.

Saphira was right, as she always was. It was because of Arya that they dared to travel to Orthíad. Eragon shifted in the leather saddle again and reached inside his cream coloured pants pocket to bring out a leaf green coloured letter. The letter smelt of fresh pine that reminded Eragon of Ellesméra, as all the letters from Arya did. It was almost like the smell was taunting him for not traveling to Du Weldenvarden to be with her, to finally see her after so long.

Eragon's fingers traced Arya's handwriting and his lips parted as he started to re-read the letter in his mind.

_Kvetha, Eragon and Saphira Bjartskular_

_How are you both? I hope you are doing well. Me and Fírnen are fine, as usual. How are those that I do not wish to mention? Are they recovering? You must be very busy seeing to them. But I must interrupt your duties Eragon, for there is something that I must discuss with you. It has been troubling me since the dauth of Galbatorix. It worries me so, that I barley stay focus on my duties as a queen, so instead of hiding it from you longer, I wish to share it with you. During our . . . 'meeting' with Galbatorix, he knew of our destruction of the Ra'zac hatchlings in Dras-Leona but he did not seem bothered. In fact, if you remember, he even said that those in Dras-Leona were not the only Ra'zac eggs. I know that we should not trust the tongue of a Wyrdfell, especially the one that caused the fall of the riders. However, I fear he had no reason to lie to us. There have also been rumours about strange noises coming from the abandon dwarf city of Orthíad in the Beor Mountains. Although it is not my business as queen of Ellesméra, It worries me as a Shur'tugal. I wish for you to check Orthíad to make sure that these rumours are just that: __**Rumours**__. Its times like these that I wish I could join you and Saphira. It's been so long since me and Fírnen have ventured away from Ellesméra and although I would like to investigate this with you, my people need me right now. I am sorry Eragon, perhaps if things become easy for me, I'll surprise you and visit, though I doubt that will happen. This letter grows ever longer so I shall stop. There is so much I would like to tell you Eragon but for now, I will end it._

_ Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal un Saphira Bjartskular _

_ -Arya_

Eragon bit the inside of his cheek lightly enough to not draw blood. He stared at the letter with unfocused eyes for a moment before putting it back inside his pocket. Eragon drew a deep breath, exhaled slowly and looked up. They were slowly rising higher than the peaks of the mountains and the air was becoming thinner. The mountains looked menacing without the sun to light them up. They seemed to loom over them like a dragon over its cornered prey. It seemed to scream "I HAVE YOU NOW" and Eragon tensed, and he felt for his sword, Brisingr, which rested casually against his left hip. He sighed to himself. Since when had he been so jumpy?

_How do you think Arya heard of this rumour? _Eragon asked Saphira. They had talked about this since they read the letter and they each thought they knew who would have told her.

_As I have said before, I believe Nasuada would have told her. It seems to be the more reasonable, for she is the queen of Alagaësia and she must know all that goes on around her._ Said Saphira.

_But why not ask us to check it out herself? She could have done the same as Arya and sent us a letter. _

_But we are harder to get in touch. All she has to do is send a letter to Vanir and he will use whatever means it is the elves use to send it to Arya. _

Eragon stayed quiet. He felt Saphira retreat from his mind as gracefully as she could and a sudden coldness was left in her wake. Eragon thought on whom else could have told Arya. He thought of Orik, for he was the closest to Orthíad and he would know what was going on. But then how would Orik get in contact with Arya? From what Eragon knew, Orik and Arya were friends but they weren't very close. Then Eragon's mind seem to clear, like a mysterious fog had enveloped it and tried to smother it but at the last second thought twice and went away, waiting for another time. Eragon's mind reached towards Saphira, slowly at first, so that she wouldn't recoil from his. When she noticed it was him, she embraced it and Eragon felt sudden warmth spread all over his body.

_I have an idea on how Arya knew about this rumour_ said Eragon and he couldn't help but feel a little smug.

_Oh_? Said Saphira quietly, waiting for him to explain.

_Orik must have heard the rumour from one of the clans and he used a scrying mirror to contact Nasuada. Once he explained it to her, she wrote a letter and gave it to Vanir to give to Arya to see what she could do. _

_So then what you're saying is that I was right _Said Saphira and she made a throaty sound that might have been a chuckled.

Eragon raised his right eyebrow and his lips parted, suddenly lost for words. _How so?_ He finally asked.

_Because if it was not for Nasuada, Arya would not know_ snorted Saphira and her tongue darted out of her mouth as quickly as a bullfrogs.

_Hmph_.

The right corner of Eragon's mouth twitched into a smile and he removed his right hand from the spike that was In front of him and he let his fingers dance along Saphira's thigh again. He heard her hum in response and he laughed silently.

Eragon slid off Saphira's back and landed with a _crunch_. He raised his arms in the air and stretched. He put his hands on his lower back and bent backwards. When he heard a feint click, he stopped and looked at Saphira. She was crouched, her majestic head bowed low to the ground with her eyes focused on him. Eragon saw her chest heave up and down, her tongue darting out to taste the air. Eragon walked towards her, his right hand outstretched. She moved closer to him and nuzzled his hand with her very cold and partially wet snout. Saphira hummed and Eragon could feel her whole body resonate.

Reluctantly, Eragon dropped his hand from Saphira's snout and turned around to look at his surroundings and in an instant Eragon gaped. He knew that Orthíad was a major city for the dwarfs before they had to move to Tronjheim and that during the battle of Tronjheim the Urgals and Kull under Durza's spell had set up base there. He had always imagined it being a wasteland like the Hadarac Desert. That Urgals and Kulls had trampled over their make shift tents, blood stained grounds from those that had perished to an Urgals horns and that the scent of them still lingered in the air.

But instead, the air was fresh and had a scent of golden wattles. The ground wasn't littered with blood stains, but rather pure white snow with patches of grass showing now and then. And sprawled on the snow were gems upon gems, from gold coins to emeralds as big as Eragon's fist. Eragon surveyed the ground once more before he decided that gaping wasn't going to get him anywhere. Reluctantly, his gaze wondered from the gem embedded snow to the splintered double wooden doors. They reminded Eragon of the doors of Tronjheim but at least two inches smaller. Eragon rested his hand against Brisingr's pommel and started to walk.

_How do you think the gems came to be here? _He asked Saphira, who was trudging along behind him.

_We have never been here so I cannot say. Maybe they are cursed? But then why are they not covered by the-cold-white-ice _replied Saphira and Eragon couldn't help but nod.

Eragon closed his eyes, his demeanour calm. He breathed in through his nostrils, gathering as much air as he could into his lungs, and breathed out through his mouth, the air coming out like the hissing of a viperidae. He reached out to his surroundings with his mind and searched for any immediate danger. Eragon almost lost his focus, which made him trip over himself.

_There are people here. I guess that explains the noise. These minds seem familiar_ said Eragon and he heard Saphira snarl.

_We must be careful, watch your path Eragon and do not stray away from me. As I have said before, Things tend to go array when you_ _aren't by my side. _

_I know but these minds . . . they feel familiar. _

Eragon trudged on, all the while keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of movement in the open space. He felt Saphira's hot breath prickle his neck and his shoulders tensed.

Eragon stopped in front the large wooden doors and gripped Brisingr even tighter, his knuckles turning white. He put his free hand on the left side of the door and pushed gently. The door creaked and groaned as it opened, like an old man who's hip had been playing him up since he turned seventy. It seemed to tremble from the force of Eragon's push, even though he had pushed it lightly.

Eragon stood there, frozen in place as he decided whether he should go through the door.

_Its been so long Saphira. Years have gone by and I haven't really fought another human being for a while. What if my skills have dulled? _

Saphira nudged Eragon forward with her snout and he turned to face her, his eyes searching hers.

_We have not been sitting idly watching the world go by Eragon. We've trained for those years that have gone by and our power has increased since, even without the Eldunarí. Believe in yourself as I believe in you, little one. _

Eragon cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth turned into a feint line. _Since when were you so wise? _

_I have always been wise. You should listen to me more. _

Eragon smiled, his brown eyes looking up at the partner that had changed his life for the better.

_You have to stay here and let me go in alone. I know it's not what either of us wants but I can't risk you getting hurt. _

Saphira growled, her claws scraping the snow in lines. Her eyes focused on Eragon's and he could feel her emotions slowly turn darker. But then she surprised him by making an _hhhhumph _sound and her mood changed to that of understanding.

_As you wish. As I said, we are now stronger than when we were but hatchlings. I'm more . . . Mature so I will wait. But if anything goes wrong I will not allow this again Eragon. No matter how much you beg, I will always stay with you. _

_I understand. Thank you _said Eragon and he rested his head against Saphira's snout. He heard Saphira hum slowly and he tore himself away from her.

With one final deep breath, Eragon put his worries to the back of his mind and went through the door.

And everything went black.

The silvery Gedwëy ignasia on the palm of Eragon's hand glowed faintly. It pulsed like the beating of a dragon's wings. It seemed to shimmer as if dancing on a rippled ocean. Its glow brightened, almost like it was drawing strength and getting stronger. And with a sudden movement that could have been mistaken for a twitch, Eragon's hand move and a high pitched frequency noise that only one rider could hear sounded all over the whole of Alagaësia. And within the high pitched noise, a message could be heard.

_Help, Arya dröttningu, _

_Eragon, Son of Brom, needs you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Uhh I should add this just in case. First part starts out in Arya's PoV and then goes to Eragon._

* * *

><p>It was warm in Du Weldenvarden and the air was humid and sticky like honey. The clouds were as white as cotton and the sky was a rich blue where everything seemed peaceful.<p>

The forest moved as one with the earth. The forest's trees grew strong and healthy and plants bloomed perfectly when their season came. A mixture of all their scents collided into an almost nauseating smell that would make any human's head ache.

And further down, deep in Du Weldenvarden was the city of Ellesméra, the main capital of Du Weldenvarden where Wild exotic species roamed and where rare tree's as ancient as time still grew.

And in the main elves stronghold was their queen, Arya Dröttningu, who was speaking to her Ambassador, Vanir.

Arya was even more beautiful than how normal elves looked. Her slanted forest green eyes shone brightly with burning determination that rivalled any human, dwarf, Urgal and even her people. Her long raven coloured hair was back in one with a solid gold hair pin in the shape of a flying raven keeping it from flowing on her narrow shoulders. She was wearing a light grey tunic with small ruby encrusted gems running parallel across each other, with a cream coloured shawl wrapped across her shoulders. She wore navy blue pants that hugged her thighs closely and brown boots that working men should wear and not women. But Arya didn't care. Why should she? She wasn't human and even if she was, who was going to stop her? It was her body and she could do what she wanted with it. But there was one thing she would probably change. . .

"Must I wear this absurd thing across my shoulders?"

"You don't have to. But you must today because it's a token from queen Nasuada to show that we are still willing to fight with her and the new Empire. To show that we still remember our allegiance to Nasuada." Vanir said, smiling at Arya's discomfort.

Arya removed the shawl from her shoulders and held it up to the sunlight that was streaming in through the building. Her right eye twitched slightly and she folded the shawl and handed it back to Vanir.

"Why not give me something that I could use to fight? How would this help against an enemy?"

"You could wrap it around their head and behead them?"

Arya looked at Vanir with very little expression and then at the shawl.

_He has a point you know_ came the deep voice of Fírnen, her dragon, and she could feel his amusement spreading to her and she smiled a smile that could stop birds in mid-flight so that they could gape at her.

"Very well, I will wear it. It's not like Nasuada is coming here anyway"

"You're right, she isn't," said Vanir, handing the shawl back to Arya who took it back with her slim fingers, although reluctantly. "But one of the elders is coming to meet with you soon. He should be here by midday. . .

_Here he goes again_ said Fírnen and Arya could almost feel him roll his warm amber eyes.

_Behave. I know we've listen to him discuss this before but it helps to pay attention. _

_Are you sure I cannot eat him? _

_Fírnen! _

_Hmph. Did you hear from Saphira and Eragon? _

_Yes. Saphira wishes you well and wishes to see you soon. As does Eragon _said Arya and a twinge of sadness lingered between them.

" . . . And is the banquet ready?" said Vanir, urgency in his tone.

"Yes I spoke to the catering staff four days ago. I'm sure they won't forget" said Arya turning her back on Vanir gracefully and rolling her eyes.

"And is the entertainment ready as well?" asked Vanir.

"Yes," said Arya and she turned around to face him. "Everything is prepared Vanir, the Entertainment is prepared, the topics that I am to discuss are ready, and the trees have been tended to. Everything is ready. Now- Help, Arya Dröttningu. Eragon, Son of Brom, needs you- if that's all you- Vanir?" said Arya, looking at him.

Vanir raised one of his slanted eyebrows, his eyes focusing on Arya intently.

"Are you alright Arya?"

"Yes, I am. Why are you looking at me like that?"

_Little one, do you not remember what you just said?_ Fírnen said curiously.

_Of course, I said now if that's all- _

_No little one, just after you said the word now, you said 'Help, Arya Dröttningu. Eragon, son of Brom, needs you. _

_Eragon needs my help? Do you think this is to do with Orthíad? _

_I suspect it is. I guess we should get ready to go. _

_Wait Fírnen. We can't just leave. One of the elders is coming to meet with me and I can't blow this off. I'd be ignoring my duty as queen. _

_Arya are you listening to yourself? This isn't the time to sit with elders and act like nothing is wrong. Eragon and Saphira are in trouble. It may not be your responsibility as queen, but it is your responsibility to protect every race of Alagaësia as a Shur'tugal_.

Arya knew Fírnen was right. It was her duty as a Shur'tugal to keep peace in Alagaësia and here, a fellow Shur'tugal needed her help. But this wasn't just any Shur'tugal. This was Eragon. A person that knew her better than anyone and the one that she had shared her true name with. After so long of not seeing each other how would he be? More mature? How would she be?

_But we won't even be able to get there in time. It'll take at least two days to get there. _

_As long as it doesn't storm then all will be well and we should get there in less than that _said Fírnen.

_But it will still take a day. And if Eragon and Saphira are truly in danger, they may not have that long. And not only have they confirmed that something is a foot in Orthíad; we need to know what made me say that message. _

"Arya?" said Vanir stepping towards her. "Arya, your hand it's . . . Glowing"

Arya brought her left palm that marked the Gedwëy ignasia to her face and she remained silent but inside, questions upon questions welled up like a disastrous storm getting ready to wreak havoc upon prosperous lands.

_Help Eragon, son of Brom _Said a voice. It sounded child-like, yet held power. It reminded Arya of Elva, the witch child that Eragon had (Although unintentionally) more or less cursed.

Arya's Gedwëy ignasia was glowing a feint leaf green colour and pulsing with a steady rhythm like a heartbeat.

_Why is this happening? _

_It seems we know where the message came from_ said Fírnen.

"I do not like this . . . But we must go" Arya said, making up her mind there and then. Eragon and Saphira were in trouble and they needed her help. She made a move to walk but Vanir caught her by the elbow and squeezed.

"Think before you act Arya. Not only have we got an elder coming to meet us but what if it is a trap? In all the history of the riders, has the Gedwëy ignasia done what it's doing right now?"

Arya stared into Vanir's eyes. She stared at them and imagined digging her nails through his pupils, right through his sockets and tugging. But instead, she just stared and tugged her arm free of his grip.

"Your suggestion has been heard. But I'm leaving. It's my duty as a Shur'tugal"

"That may be, however you are also a queen. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you accepted the role!"

Arya raised one of her slanted eyebrows and turned her back on Vanir. "The next time you put your hand on me again, be prepared to look at a stump."

_Are you sure I cannot eat him?_ Fírnen said in an exasperated tone.

_No. I'll meet you by the training ground my Bjartskular_ said Arya and she sent as much love as she could between their connection.

Arya started walking out of the building less like a queen but more like a warrior about to enter battle. She wrapped the shawl from Nasuada around her neck and focused on the path a head of her.

_Just hold on a little longer Eragon._

Sounds of chains rustling across some sort of stone, granite maybe? And the sound of dripping water rushing out from somewhere and hitting the ground, echoing across the room. With a groan, Eragon slowly opened his eyes. He moved them to his left and right, up and down and rolled them in their sockets. He blinked repeatedly before fully surveying his surroundings.

He was in a very spacious room that could be filled with at least thirty barrels of mead stacked in rows of five. The walls looked like they were indeed made of granite, their grainy texture showing even in the dim candle light that hung above him. The floor was made of concrete and Eragon guessed that the concrete was added recently because of the smell that lingered in his nose. But amongst the concrete smell, he could also smell a lingering smell of sweat, blood and a stench only found from a decomposing corpse. The smells kept wafting towards Eragon's nose relentlessly, making him gag.

Trying to distract himself from the smell, Eragon looked to his left and right. His hands were in thick chains that could hold an Urgal's torso. He tried to shake them free because they were too big for his hands and they should have been falling off and landing with a _Clank!_ Towards the ground but they stuck to his hands like a babe suckling on its mother's breast.

_Saphira! _Eragon cried.

But there was a deafening silence within Eragon's mind and the feeling of emptiness washed over him.

He was a fool for not searching for wards. Eragon tried to make an excuse, He'd been away for so long and so what that he'd forget to search? He wasn't really expecting to find anything in Orthíad. But what would Arya say? She'd probably stare at him with those green eyes coldly and ignore him. The fact was that he had been careless and he should have known better.

"So, you've finally risen?" said a voice to Eragon's right.

Eragon looked to his right, towards the darkness and he made out the outline of a person. The voice was familiar to his ears but it couldn't be him.

"Where am I?" said Eragon, his voice hoarse. "And if you're the person I think you are why are you here?"

The voice chuckled a humourless laugh and Eragon was certain it was him.

"Is that a way to greet your sibling?" said Murtagh. "As for your question on why I am here, well, that's not really any of your business at the moment. As for where we are? I'm sure we've been captured by someone that really wants us dead"

Eragon sighed and fixed his gaze on Murtagh's outline. Because of his elfish vision, he could see clearer in the dark than a human could, so he could pick out that Murtagh had grown since he'd last seen him all those years ago. He seemed stockier, like he'd been lifting boulders and his hair was the same length the last time Eragon had seen him.

Without realising, Eragon was smiling like a fool.

"I can't say I'm not happy to see you. I just wish the situation was-"

"Better?"

"Aye."

Eragon licked his dry lips and tugged at his chains. "How long have I been here?"

"A day"

Eragon tugged harder on his chains, determined to break free. "What do you mean a day? Why didn't you wake me up before then?"

"Do I look like your guardian? Plus if you haven't noticed," Murtagh pulled on his own chains, "I'm tied up as well."

With one final tug, Eragon rested his head on the cold wall and looked up at the single candle light. He watched as the flames licked the ceiling playfully and it reminded him of Saphira.

"How's Thorn?" asked Eragon.

Murtagh was silent for a while. Eragon was about to berate himself some more before Murtagh spoke.

"I told him to stay away and let me go in alone. He didn't like it but he respected my wishes"

"I did the same thing with Saphira. Why don't we listen to our other halves?" said Eragon amused.

"It must be in our blood" said Murtagh.

"Aye. . ."

"So why are you here?" asked Murtagh after a short silence.

"You tell me why you're here first and then I'll tell you"

Murtagh sighed and Eragon saw his outline shift.

"Why do you never make things simple. I've told you that I'm here for reasons of my own. I don't need you to meddle in my affairs"

"Fine." said Eragon Coldly.

"That was a very childish reaction. And to think that I thought you grew"

"Of course I've grown! In more ways th-

_Bang_!

A stream of light shone through a door on Eragon's left. Eragon swiftly turned his head to face the light through squinted eyes. His eyes searched the door for any signs of a person. He tilted his head to the right, bringing his left ear up so that he could hear clearer. He could hear footsteps descending down stairs but whoever was walking had a distinctive limp in their walk. After the person would take a step, it almost sounded like they'd hop with the other step.

The footsteps were close now and before Eragon knew it, a figure was standing by the door.

The figure was wearing a burgundy cloak, their face hidden from view because they were wearing a hood, with tattered pants that looked like they were damaged in battle but never repaired, and they wore nothing on their feet.

The figure walked from the door slowly, the limp becoming more noticeable. The figure literally hoped after taking a step and Eragon could see that the figure's right foot had been damaged by something sharp. A large gash ran along the toes and Eragon was surprised to see that whoever this was still had them. They were sure to get infected soon, but the figure didn't seem to care.

The figure stopped in the middle of the room where they could see both Eragon and Murtagh.

"Have you any idea what you've done to us? How much you've angered our gods? How much restraint I've held not to kill you both when I got my chance?" said a raspy voice, and the figure started to pace. "I and others ran from Dras-Leona after you," the figure pointed a bony finger in Eragon's direction, "you destroyed our place of worship and killed our god's gifts" The figure stopped pacing and looked in Eragon's direction. "Oh I should have fought with the rest in Dras-Leona and tried to at least kill you. But if I hadn't of run, I would never have found those that I believed to have been extinct forever. It was then that I knew the gods had given us another chance to succeed. And this time you won't meddle in our affairs! Your dragon is trapped outside and cannot get in so there won't be any distractions." The figure looked in Murtagh's direction and a chill ran down Eragon's spine.

The figure walked up close to Murtagh before they stopped nose to nose.

"And you. You already killed four of the god's gifts but yet you still haunt them like a child having nightmares. What have they ever done to you! Nothing! Yet you hunt them and destroy them. Does it make you feel better about yourself picking on those weaker than you? To know that they have no chance of surviving if you kill them off before they even peck the flesh off your bones!"

"Well . . . yes it does actually. They don't deserve to live. The Ra'zac are not gods, they are monsters that hunt on innocent people that live their own normal lives. What do you say to that? Those people never did anything to them, yet the Ra'zac killed them because they believe themselves to be the superior race"

The figure slapped Murtagh hard on the right cheek and cocked their head back, howling at the ceiling.

"You DARE disrespect the gods?" The figure walked away from Murtagh and walked up to Eragon.

The figure walked until they were nose to nose with Eragon.

The figure smelt horrible, like a rotting finger about to drop off. Eragon could see the figure more closely and could see that they had feminine features, from their small mouth, straight nose and their small brown eyes. The figure smiled and Eragon saw that she was missing her two front teeth, one of her right incisors and her left molar and her breath smelt like that of a wet dog.

"And you. I'm sure you want to hurt my children as well don't you?"

"Untie me and I'll show you" said Eragon.

The woman chuckled and sighed. "Dragon riders, always meddling in people's affairs"

"We have to in order to stop people like you"

"People like me? You mean people that worship their own set of Gods? Because that's all we're doing you know. Except our god is the true god. And soon people will see the true light" The figure moved to Eragon's left ear and nibbled on it.

Eragon brought his head back against the wall and, with a thud, head-butted the woman.

The woman stumbled back and laughed menacingly.

"Oh I like you indeed. You will be the first to die, Dragon rider. You will pay for killing our leader" The figure spat on the ground.

"You worship monsters!"

"And I believe in them. Who are you to say what I can worship and what I cannot?"

The Figure walked towards the door she had come in and stood there, her back turned on them.

"Your luck has run out Eragon Kingkiller and Murtagh Kingkiller. I hereby sentence you to death. Your execution will happen at dusk" the figure said and then she closed the door behind her, the light fading ever slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Arya and Fírnen's luck had paid off. They didn't encounter any storms on their journey to Orthíad and met with very little resistance from air currents, although they had to stop for the night on the outskirts of the Hadarac desert so that Fírnen could eat and rest.

During their pit stop, Arya kept checking her left hand.

The Gedwëy ignasia had returned to being dormant, no longer glowing and no longer replaying the message for Arya. At times Arya thought that her mind had played a dangerous trick on her body. That her mind was doing this because she had thought about Eragon recently, how she wished to see him and what excuses she could make to see him. It just seemed _too coincidental_. She also contemplated on turning back and heading to Ellesméra, to face the stern look from Vanir and how he would tell her that she had rushed in without thinking. But she knew better than to ignore a message, mysterious or not, especially if it was to do with one of her fellow riders in danger.

_Eragon and Saphira were here_ Fírnen had said to Arya when he got back.

_You can smell them?_

_Not them exactly, but their scent still lingers in the air._

_I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing_ Arya had said to Fírnen, resting her head on his side.

_It should be a good thing. It means that they used this path to get there._

_Can you tell where they set up camp?_

_A little further from here, At least one-man mile._

_So close_

_Aye._

_We'll catch up to them. I know we will_ Arya had said.

_That we will little one_ Fírnen had replied, and he covered Arya with his right emerald wing, making Arya's vision green.

_I love this desert. It makes my scales tingle in a rather pleasant way._

Arya had chuckled and told him how Saphira had liked the desert as well.

They had talked the whole night, Arya retelling the story of how Eragon had rescued her from Galbatorix's clutches and how she and Saphira distracted the Shade, Durza, long enough for Eragon to deal the finishing blow. Even in their dreams, Arya and Fírnen stayed connected and dreamt that they were flying low below the vast ocean, the sea water rippling as sprays of water went up in the clear blue sky and rained down on them. They rose higher in the air and Fírnen contorted his body so that Arya was facing downward and spiralled downwards before facing the right way up and gliding to a spot they used to rest in Ellesméra.

Arya looked back fondly at her dream with Fírnen and smiled to herself. This was the second time that they had shared a dream together that felt as real as the moist clouds that she and Fírnen went through.

_We are almost there_ said Fírnen

Arya pushed the dream to the back of her mind, locking it away for viewing later. Her demeanour changed from that of comfort to a leader, leading an army into battle. Her mind became less relaxed and more like unbreakable steel. Her left hand gripped her sword, Támerlein, with confidence only she had.

Arya's mind remained calm like the still blue sea she and Fírnen flew over in their dream. And as they flew further, a slight rumble began.

_Oh no_ Arya said to Fírnen quietly. _We must hurry Fírnen_

_Aye, I know little one_ Fírnen had replied, dismay in his tone.

And as they got nearer the rumble increased to a volume that shook the very core of Arya. And as Orthíad came into view, Arya stared, her heart sinking, at the hulking sapphire coloured creature by the gates of Orthíad, blue flames flowing with ease out of its wide open jaw.

_Saphira!_ Arya cried, reaching towards the enraged dragon's mind.

The dragon's mind recoiled from Arya's thought and tried to attack her, but it realized who it was.

_Arya?_

_Aye Bjartskular_

_Eragon! He's inside and they took him away and I can't get in because they've put something to keep me out! I CAN'T EVEN FEEL HIM! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH HIM! THE BLASTED FOOL WANTS TO GO OFF ON HIS OWN TOO MUCH! HE SHOULD OF LISTEN AND LET ME GO WITH HIM!_

_But you still would have been blocked by whatever is keeping you outside Saphira_ said Fírnen trying not to aggravate her more.

_IT HAS BEEN A DAY! A WHOLE DAY THAT I STAYED OUT HERE WANTING TO SINK MY CLAWS INTO THEIR TENDER FLESH, TO RIP THEM LIMB FROM LIMB_ said Saphira and she let out a piercing roar towards the heavens.

_Soon, Saphira, but you must be calm and study the situation carefully_ said Fírnen.

_I've studied the situation long enough! We need to break through now!_

_I'm sorry Fírnen, but Saphira is right, Eragon has very little time and we need to save him now. Saphira, stay where you are, we aren't far, just turn around and you should see us descending now_ said Arya, releasing her right hand from the emerald spike on Fírnen's neck.

As soon as Fírnen landed with a crunch on the snow covered grass, Arya unstrapped the straps around her legs from the saddle and took large strides towards Saphira, with Fírnen following close behind.

_Atra esterní Ono thelduin, Saphira Bjartskular._

_I have no time for your pleasantries Arya. There are more important things like saving Eragon._

_You're right and I am sorry it's just that I've been away from the world for a while._

Saphira snorted at that and her eyes finally glanced over Arya as if finally looking at her for the first time.

_Why are you here? _

_Because of this _Arya showed Saphira her Gedwëy ignasia. _It glowed and played a message saying that Eragon was in trouble and that I needed to save him._

Saphira bent her head low, her breath tickling Arya's hand. Her tongue darted out like a snake catching a mouse and licked Arya's hand.

_I do not care about why this has happened, such is meaningless for a dragon, but if you say it glowed then I believe you. Now enough talking, see if you can open the door._

Arya nodded slightly and her gaze wondered to the two doors that housed the city of Orthíad.

There was nothing special about them except the dents that had been from Saphira's head and the Scorch marks from her flames. The smell of burning wood filled Arya's nostrils and she wrinkled her nose.

She walked towards the doors, bypassing the gems that lay across the snow covered ground. As soon as she reached the two doors that loomed above her, she touched the door on the left and pushed. It opened slightly as it had for Eragon.

Arya looked at the door carefully, her fingers stroking the door. She closed her eyes and focused her mind, searching for anything.

She came in contact with a few minds but didn't pry too much, for she knew that she'd kill them soon enough. Whenever she got close to a mind, the person would allow Arya entrance but then shut her off completely. But Arya hadn't been idle since she had been queen. She had practiced with Fírnen on quickening how fast she could gain information from a single brush of the mind. It had taken her a few years to practice the technique, with each year the concentration she needed to use lessening, but it was a feat she was sure no one else could do.

The minds that she had come in contact with had been disturbed and twisted. She had learned that, indeed, Ra'zac eggs were there, waiting to be awakened at the right time. But that was all she got because they would close their minds after that.

Then Arya turned her attention to the mystery surrounding the doors that were in front of her. She pushed towards it with her mind but something stopped her mind halfway, as if a wall had suddenly popped out of nowhere. It was guarded by _something_ but not _someone_ and it was something that could house a large amount of energy to keep the door protected for a long time.

Arya narrowed her eyes and turned to face the gleaming gems that were on the ground.

_Eragon you fool_

_What have you found little one?_ Fírnen asked.

Arya turned to face Saphira, who was also looking at the gems.

_You and Eragon didn't think that those would be linked to the door?_

_If you must know, we thought they were cursed. Yes they looked out of the ordinary but we payed them no mind, for we were focused on the task __**you**__ gave us._

_I am not blaming you Saphira, even I overlooked them. Sadly I am blaming the fool you have for a rider. Just what exactly has he been doing these past years? Why did it not come to his mind to search for wards!_

_You can ask him when we rescue him. What do we do about the Gems?_ Saphira said, her anger subsiding.

_Fire. Fírnen and Saphira Aim your tongues towards the gems and breathe fire onto them._

_Aye_ Fírnen and Saphira said together and they marched towards the gems, their webbed feet crunching on the snow.

Together, Fírnen and Saphira inhaled as much air as they could through their nostrils, making their chest heave. Then, like a dam breaking from the increased pressure of water, they exhaled together, blue and green flames sprouting from their open jaws, the flow of fire directed at the mysterious gems.

The heat that the flames produced melted the snow by their feet, the lush green grass showing. The heat was so intense that Arya had started to sweat and she had to wipe her forehead more than once.

Nothing seemed to be happening to the gems until a large crack appeared in the middle of a ruby red gem. Fírnen and Saphira pushed their flames harder, the heat intensifying.

And as twenty minutes passed, the piles of gems were now a pile of multi-coloured ash. Saphira brought her head low towards the ash, huffed and blew. The ash scattered into the air like whiffs of smoke and disappeared in to nothingness.

Arya walked towards Saphira and Fírnen and patted them both on their hind legs.

_So, let's try those doors again. . .  
><em>

Eragon's wrists were starting to blister as the chains became tighter. At first, he thought this was his mind playing tricks on him from dehydration, after all he had been out for a day, but Murtagh had reassured him that he wasn't going insane yet.

"It's the chains alright. They start to tighten the more you fight them, and since you've been tugging at them for a while, I'm pretty sure your hands will start to go numb. You're going to have to relax for now and wait. Maybe you'll get a stay of execution"

Eragon had been looking down at his body and noticed something very peculiar.

"They didn't take any of my stuff and they've left my feet unchained"

"Yeah same here. It's like they're taunting us, saying 'Look, we captured you without you even drawing your sword. "

"So you've been hunting the Ra'zac eggs?"

Murtagh snorted and stayed silent.

Eragon stared at his brown leather boots and then in Murtagh's direction.

"Have you spoken to Nasuada?" he asked suddenly, the question leaving his lips before he considered what he said.

Of course Murtagh was silent.

"Sorry" whispered Eragon bowing his head low.

"You're bolder than when I last saw you" said Murtagh.

Eragon smiled and sighed. "I've had to be bolder. It's difficult work being a dragon rider. And training the younger generation! I can't believe I was like that at their age! The questions alone they ask!" Eragon chuckled. "But I try"

Murtagh sighed and Eragon saw his outline shift.

"I haven't you know. Nasuada I mean. I haven't spoken to her, not yet. It just doesn't seem like the right moment. There's not a moment that I don't think about her and I've more on one occasion tried going to see her but . . ." his outline shook.

"I understand believe me I do" said Eragon, a smile spreading to his lips.

_BANG_

Cracks appeared above on the ceiling and dust started to rain down on Eragon and Murtagh. A sound like ten thousand horns echoed across the room and Eragon knew what it was instantly, having heard the cry before.

_SAPHIRA!_ He shouted in his mind, joy spreading through his body.

"Looks like the Calvary's arrived" said Murtagh.

_Saphira! Can you hear me!_ Eragon cried again, hope building in his chest. He pleaded to every god he could think of in that instant that she could hear him.

And it seemed that at least one god heard him because a second later, the link between him and Saphira connected like a final jigsaw piece, although the link was feint since they seemed to be far away.

_ERAGON!_ Cried Saphira, her voice filled with joy. _ YOU FOOL. YOU ABSOULTLY STUPID FOOL. WHERE ARE YOU?_

_I don't know! _Said Eragon and he started showing her images of the place he was in and the mysterious woman he encountered. _You should probably look for someone that looks like that._

"I'm guessing by that smile on your face that something good has happened" drifted Murtagh's voice and Eragon turned to face him, smiling.

"See if you can communicate with Thorn"

_It was the gems Eragon! We overlooked them but they held energy that was connected to the door!_

_I see. Maybe we shouldn't be so dismissive._

"Eragon our chains, they're getting looser" said Murtagh and with a _clank_ the chains that held Murtagh fell to the ground with a _thud._

Eragon looked at his own chains and saw that the chains began to rust and enlarge themselves before finally falling to the ground with a _thud_.

Eragon rubbed his wrists, messaging them as he watched them turn from a slightly pale colour to rosy red where the blood flow kick started. When Eragon's finished rolling his wrist, he brought out Brisingr, twirled it in his hands and gripped it tight. But something had started to happen to his left hand. He looked at it and his eyes widened in bewilderment.

The Gedwëy Ignasia on his left hand had started to glow an ocean blue colour and pulse.

"What the . . ."

Eragon turned towards Murtagh and watched as his Gedwëy Ignasia also started to glow a ruby red colour.

Murtagh looked at Eragon, and they both showed their palms to each other.

"Has yours ever . . ."

"No. Has yours? "

"No" said Murtagh and he stared at his right hand before shaking his head and heading for the door.

With one final glance at his hand Eragon gripped Brisingr tightly and headed out the door with Murtagh.

They encountered four guards on their way up from what was the cellar of the place they were in. All four of the guards were shocked to find Eragon and Murtagh out of their chains but that was all Eragon and Murtagh needed to finish them off without a single scream that would have alerted others.

Eragon could hear the commotion coming from outside as he and Murtagh searched their way through the place. Cries of pain and shouts of war drummed through Eragon's skull like a woodpecker drilling in a tree.

_Please be careful Saphira_

_I am. It's these humans though. They're so fragile and so easy to break. They will pay for keeping you chained and separating us for a day._

_Just try not to have fun. Killing is never fun._

_Say that when you're a dragon_ said Saphira and Eragon felt the joy she felt as she crushed someone with her tail.

"Is Thorn coming?" Eragon asked Murtagh.

Murtagh shook his head.

"He will come when he's ready"

"I see"

"What?" said Murtagh and he glanced at Eragon

"Nothing let us just get out of here" said Eragon

"No. We need to destroy the Ra'zac eggs"

"Well I think we just found them" said Eragon and he stopped running and stared at the figure in front of him.

It was the woman that had come to see him and nestling in her tiny hands were four Ra'zac eggs, each wiggling in her arms.

"YOU!" screeched the woman.

"Us" said Murtagh and as fast as Eragon could say 'help', Murtagh swiftly put his right hand in his pocket and threw a throwing knife.

The woman was clumsy and thought that he was aiming for her but he wasn't. His true target was the Ra'zac egg to the right and the knife connected with the egg. The knife pierced the egg deeply and a foul odour started to surface from the egg.

The woman screeched and lurched herself towards Murtagh, but in doing so, ended up dropping the rest of the Ra'zac eggs.

Time seem to slow down in Eragon's eyes.

Eragon moved in front of Murtagh, shielding him, and brought Brisingr upward, slashing diagonally at the woman.

The woman's eyes widened as she was pushed backwards by the force of the swing. Blood started to pour from the wound and the woman looked up at Eragon, who in turn looked grim.

"I'm sorry" said Eragon quietly and he spoke one of the death words to end the woman's suffering quickly.

The woman's eyes stilled, her lips no longer trembling and she collapsed backwards, stillness overtaking her.

"Why did you say sorry?" said Murtagh

"Because, to this woman, she was only doing what she believed in." said Eragon and he moved from Murtagh's path.

"You fascinate me sometimes, you know that?" said Murtagh and walked past the woman and picked up the three Ra'zac eggs that lay on their side.

They were no longer wiggling but were still. Eragon thought the eggs would crack from the fall but they didn't have a scratch on them.

"They can survive falls but not a blade?"

"They can survive both. You just have to know the right spot" said Murtagh and he winked at Eragon.

"Right. Are you going to destroy them now or should I do it?"

"Well since I've already killed one, I guess it's your turn now"

"Put one on the floor then"

"Which one?" Murtagh asked.

"Anyone"

"The one on the left?

"Murtagh. Just put one on the ground" said Eragon and he sighed.

Murtagh complied with Eragon's wish and put one of the eggs on the ground.

Eragon looked at the egg, Pity in his eyes.

"Brisingr" Eragon uttered under his breath and flames erupted from the floor and covered the egg.

The egg shook violently and Eragon knew that inside, the hatchling was screeching at the pain it felt, and the injustice that it was getting.

Eragon kept the flames going for another few seconds before stopping the flames. The egg's shell hadn't come off but Eragon was sure the Ra'zac was dead.

"Hardboiled" Murtagh muttered under his breath.

"Aye." said Eragon and he and Murtagh (Still holding two of the eggs) walked away from the stilled egg and the woman that believed in evil.


	4. Chapter 4

Eragon and Murtagh found their way out of the building. A few guards stood in their way but they were despatched as quickly as they had been seen.

Eragon had checked on Saphira to see how she had been doing and surprisingly she was doing fine now that she knew he was alive and wasn't hurt, yet she still picked off the scattering members that believed in the Ra'zac, for she could not forgive them for capturing him in the first place. So Eragon left her to take refuge in her sudden killing spree. He knew that he'd of done the same if they had captured Saphira.

He had imagined the scenario if the roles were reversed and he was sure that he'd have relentlessly killed them for tormenting him and keeping his lifelong partner away from him, chained away and awaiting her execution.

Eragon turned away from these thoughts, for not only were they depressing, but they were also making him annoyed.

As they stepped out the building that had housed them, the sunlight hit Eragon and Murtagh's eyes like a fireball dancing across their vision. Eragon Shielded his eyes with his left hand but Murtagh had trouble since he was holding the two Ra'zac eggs.

"Take one for me will you?" asked Murtagh holding out the egg in his right hand.

"How long were you in there for?" Eragon asked Murtagh, sheathing Brisingr and taking the egg from Murtagh.

"Longer than you."

"Murtagh."

"I was there for a week" said Murtagh and he sighed. "Why must you know everything about me?"

"Because you're my brother and I haven't seen you in years. Is it not right for me to miss you and wonder how you have been?"

"You need not miss me Eragon. You know better than to worry for me."

"I guess" replied Eragon and he looked up into the sky, moving his left hand from his face to his forehead, making it act like a roof.

He had sensed her getting closer. He could hear the thrum of her wings batting against the wind and he could feel her joy as she spotted his figure.

Saphira blocked out the sun's rays with her hulking figure and slowly descended to the ground. Her tail crushed buildings as she landed but she didn't care and neither did Eragon.

_Little one!_ Cried Saphira, her round sapphire eyes boring down onto Eragon.

Eragon rushed towards his partner, dropping the Ra'zac egg in the process, his arms outstretched and he wrapped them around her neck, squeezing slightly.

_No more leaving me behind. You always, ALWAYS, get in trouble when I am not around._

_I promised before that this would be the last time._

_Bah! You say this now but there will always be a time when you will want to wonder. Well no more._

Murtagh cleared his throat and Saphira's eyes looked in his direction.

"Saphira" Murtagh said nodding curtly.

_Murtagh it is nice to see you. Why are you here?_

Eragon relayed what Saphira had asked him.

"Aye and you, as to why I am here, I was here because I was hunting the Ra'zac eggs. Someone had tipped me off about them so I decided to check them out since I had already destroyed four. But as I entered the doors of Orthíad I fell, blackness clouding my vision. Then I found myself waking up and bound in chains"

"Wait, you tell Saphira why you're here as soon as you see her, but not me?" said Eragon, scowling at Murtagh and releasing his arms from Saphira's neck.

"Well of course I would tell her. She's a fierce dragon that could burn me alive if I even lied to her. You on the other hand. . . Well you are formidable, but you are no dragon" said Murtagh.

_See, the life of a dragon is a beautiful one indeed_ said Saphira and Eragon smiled, though it did not reach his eyes.

"What's that?" Murtagh said suddenly, looking into the sky with squinted eyes.

Eragon's ear's twitched as the sound of wings flapping caught his attention.

_Oh, I also have a surprised guest as well._

"Saphira says that it's someone on our side"

"Who?" asked Murtagh but Eragon just shrugged.

Eragon looked up in the sky and his eyes widened, his heart now working overtime. He gulped hard, his throat becoming dry and He became self-conscious of himself and ran his fingers through his hair.

A leaf green coloured creature, which was sure to be a dragon, descended down opposite Saphira. The dragon's bright green scales gleamed brightly in the sun and its round amber eyes like honey stared at its surroundings. It's black as night claws scrapped at the ground, and the dragon reared its head up into the heavens, and let out a fearsome roar.

Saphira joined in with Fírnen and roared triumphantly at the heavens and watched as the dull grey clouds in the sky parted and showed the marvellous blue sky above. When they both had stopped, their roars still echoed across the whole of Orthíad. And as the last echo ran out, a deathly silence took hold.

Their eyes had connected. His brown eyes the colour of oak gazing up at her leaf green eyes. Her lips had parted slightly as if wanting to speak his name. Her raven coloured hair was tied back, but a strand had fallen on the side of her face. Her ears had twitched and her fingers trembled slightly until she steadied them.

Eragon blinked hard, thinking this was all an illusion. She, of all people, couldn't be here. She was back at Du Weldenvarden, protecting her people. She couldn't be here.

The woman slid down from Fírnen and walked towards Eragon, her leaf green eyes never leaving his. Eragon's heart hammered in his ears and he found he was holding his breath.

She was close now. She had grown slightly taller than when he had last seen her but she stilled looked as beautiful when he had last seen her.

Eragon gulped hard and he ran his fingers through his hair again.

_Nervous?_ Said Saphira.

But Eragon closed his mind from her, for he needed to think. But think of what? She wasn't here!

The woman was close to Eragon now and she embraced him. She hugged him tightly, as if she thought that he would disappear from within her grasp. Her head rested on his chest, before she looked up at him, her leaf green eyes staring up at his with love and joy.

And it was then that Eragon accepted that Arya was there. She was indeed Arya, the woman he had left so long ago and sent letters too.

Eragon hugged Arya back, squeezing just as tightly as she did, and grinned.

"Arya . . ." he said, the word coming out as a gasp.

Arya stepped away from Eragon and looked at him.

"You've grown" she said, her voice making Eragon shiver.

It had been so long since he'd heard her voice that he wanted to hear her speak again.

"Aye" was all that he could muster, still gazing at her.

Arya walked up to Eragon and stopped until they were inches apart.

Eragon bent his head closer and his lips trembled slightly.

But Arya put her hand under Eragon's chin. Then, her eyes narrowed and she punched him in the shoulder with her other hand.

"You idiot!" said Arya, and she punched him again.

Eragon was taken aback and threw his hands in the air

"What?" was all he could say before one of Arya's punches landed on one of his ribs on his right side.

"You've been away for how long and you don't bother to check for wards?"

"It didn't cross my mind!"

"You are supposed to be prepared for the inevitable, Eragon Kingkiller! And the gems! Did you not think they were out of the ordinary?" said Arya and she stopped punching him and crossed her arms.

"Well yes but I thought they might have been cursed!"

"Then you get Saphira to melt them with fire! She couldn't have come to harm!"

"Like I said, it did not cross my mind! And why are you here anyway!"

Arya stared at him, her lips becoming a thin line. She sighed and her features softened. She raised her hand that had the Gedwëy Ignasia and showed him.

"It glowed and told me that you were in trouble and that I was to help you"

Eragon moved closer to Arya, his head cocked to the side like a dog, staring up at Arya's slender fingers and then her own Gedwëy Ignasia. When he was close, he touched Arya's hand. She pulled back at his touch but put her hand back so that he could see the symbol. She looked away from him, her eyes staring anywhere but at him.

"Murtagh" She said, nodding in his direction.

"Arya. How nice of you to finally acknowledge me" said Murtagh and his eyes drifted to Fírnen. "So the green egg hatched to you?"

"Aye"

"How does it feel to be a rider?"

"It's how I imagined it but better" She looked back at Fírnen smiling. "I am very lucky to have a dragon like Fírnen"

Eragon glimpsed Arya's smile and his heart skipped a beat. When she looked back at him, his cheeks flushed a scarlet colour and he smiled back at her.

"Our Gedwëy Ignasia glowed as well" said Eragon and he explained what had happened when he and Murtagh escaped.

Arya's expression didn't change.

"Something is happening and I fear that it is not good" she said, looking down at the symbol that was on her hand.

"You think?" said Murtagh and he walked towards her. "The question that we should be asking is why does it glow?"

"A question that neither of us knows the answer to" Eragon said silently, with Murtagh and Arya nodding.

_Then I guess it's time for me to explain myself_ came a chilling voice.

Arya, Eragon and Murtagh drew their swords and turned in their corresponding corners, their backs to each other with Saphira and Fírnen snarling.

"Show yourself!" shouted Eragon.

The voice laughed and it reminded Eragon of Elva, the witch child.

_You think on the right track, Kingkiller, or would you prefer me to call you Shadeslayer?_

"Elva?"

_No, Shadeslayer, but close_

"Stop with the riddles and speak your business before we banish you" said Arya fiercely.

_How can you banish something that you cannot see? Do not speak so foolishly, daughter of Islanzadí for I am not a foe. _

"Eragon, Arya, look at your Gedwëy" said Murtagh.

Eragon and Arya complied and looked at their hands. Like last time, their Gedwëy glowed, Eragon's an ocean blue and Arya's leaf green.

_I am not Elva, Eragon Shadeslayer, but I am the thing that makes her wise. You set me free when you misspoke your protection spell. You were young and I had no use for you. But now . . . You have grown considerably powerful. As have you two. And I have need of your assistance._

"And why should we help you? Are you the reason our Gedwëy glow?_"_

_Yes. I have no need to lie. Why you should help? Because if you don't, darkness shall swallow Alagaësia again. The forsworn are rising and my power is being used to resurrect them._

"Hold on. The forsworn have been dead for years! They cannot rise!" said Murtagh and Eragon could hear the panic in his voice.

Eragon, Murtagh and Arya's Gedwëy throbbed and they felt like itching it.

_They were dead and now they're being resurrected you fool! You all may think that once people have been laid to rest that they are dead forever. But if you are a skilled magician that has studied the arts from since birth, you may stumble upon a spell that has been lost since the time of the original riders. A spell that could resurrect the dead._

"Why us" said Eragon, looking from his left to right.

_Because you three are bound by fate itself. You are the only ones that can stop the rising of the Forsworn._

"But what are you?" came Saphira's voice. She had stopped snarling and started listening intently.

_I am the bond between dragon and dragon rider. It is hard to explain but I shall explain in time Saphira._

The glow from Eragon, Murtagh and Arya's Gedwëy dimmed.

_My time grows short. I will be able to lead you when the time is right. Be safe Eragon Bromsson, Murtagh Morzanson and you Arya Dröttningu. And heed this last call. The one that wishes to resurrect the forsworn is the one they call Tenga. Find the herbalist, for she will be the one to end it all._

The glowing faded, and silence fell.

"The forsworn are rising. That's just great" said Murtagh, sheathing his sword and walking away from Arya and Eragon.

"Who is this Tenga?" asked Arya looking at Eragon.

"Someone I met long ago. Angela the Herbalist knows of him. He seemed to go mad and he had dedicated his life to finding the True Name of Names"

"Should we even believe this entity? The forsworn have been dead for years and I have never heard of a spell that could resurrect the dead" said Murtagh frowning.

"There are many spells that we do not know about. For all we know, this Tenga could have created the spell" said Arya and she moved from Eragon and walked back to Fírnen and climbed on top of him.

"Aye but it seems impossible that one person could resurrect the whole forsworn" said Murtagh scratching the back of his head. "I'm leaving. If anything should happen then I will contact you, though I doubt this entity" said Murtagh and he started to walk away.

"Wait, you're leaving just like that!" said Eragon.

"Aye"

"Murtagh"

"This is not the last you will see of me Eragon so let me leave in peace" said Murtagh and he broke into a run.

Eragon stayed silent, watching his half-brother run away from him. He turned to face Saphira, who had been looking at him.

_Should we go?_ Saphira said quietly.

_Aye I suppose._

As Eragon climbed Saphira's back and gripped the neck spike in front of him, He turned to face Arya, who was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Thanks for coming and saving me Arya"

"I am" She paused, thinking on the right words to say. "Glad. I am glad that I came. Not only have I found out that the forsworn might return I . . . finally got to meet you again"

"Yeah . . . me too. Maybe I should get captured more often so that you can come and save me."

Arya smiled one of her breath-taking smiles and Eragon blushed. "I never knew you liked being the damsel in distress"

"I don't I just-" But Arya musical laugh stopped him and he nervously laughed with her.

They were drawing out their fated goodbye. Both of them knew it but neither wanted to go. They wanted to talk more and stall for time. But finally Eragon spoke.

"Come with me Arya. I could show you where we are now"

"Eragon. . .You know I wish I could but I am a queen as well as a dragon rider."

"But we haven't seen each other for so long!"

"I know Eragon. I've wanted to see you for so long. Our letters give me comfort but seeing you and speaking to you directly makes me feel happier inside. But when I think on you, I feel guilty for not thinking on my priorities"

Eragon remained silent, his heart beating faster.

"I'll come with you! I would not be able to stay long but I would be with you none the less. We can discuss where to find Tenga, for I am sure he has leftEdur Ithindra by now, and discuss . . . other stuff"

"Are you sure you've matured, because you seem like the same Eragon as always" said Arya smiling.

"Would you like me to come?"

"You know I do Eragon but what of the Eldunarí?"

"I won't stay long. I will stay for a week. We could check up on them now?"

"No. You go alone and check on them. And if you still feel the same then come and meet us at Du Weldenvarden" said Arya and she nodded at Eragon.

Fírnen bent low on all fours and jumped. He flapped his wings and rose higher into the air. As he rose higher, the wind generated from his wings ruffled Eragon's hair and made him squint. Soon the wind became too much and Eragon had to close his eyes.

And as Eragon closed his eyes, his heart sank. He knew that he couldn't go to Du Weldenvarden. Not only did the Eldunarí have to be taken care of, his students still needed his guidance. He was sure that they could handle themselves for the week but what kind of teacher would he be? And he knew that Arya would be troubled if she knew that he'd dropped everything just to spend time with her, even if it was for a greater cause. She'd feel guilty and would probably worry about the students. She'd probably feel that she didn't have the luxury of having him be with her.

Without realizing it, Saphira had started flying away from Orthíad. Eragon opened his eyes and looked to his right, following his sensitive nose. There, in the not too far distance, the emerald dragon flew away from his grasp, like its rider. He watched the green dragon for a while before it became a ball of green.

"This feels even worse than all those years ago Saphira. I had so much to tell her! So much I wanted to ask her! And yet I held it in. I finally met her again after all those years and I do nothing but stare at her like a drooling dog"

_It may feel worse, but nothing is worse than letting this Tenga resurrect the Forsworn._

"But how indeed would he even do this? He probably doesn't even have their bones!"

_But maybe . . . no it seems foolish. What if he plans to communicate with their souls and put them in fresh corpses?_

"Like making a shade?" said Eragon, his face going pale.

_Yes. But it seems we must find Angela first._

Eragon grimaced.

"I wonder how she's doing. I guess Nasuada would know where she is"

_Or Elva._

"Or Elva." Eragon agreed.

And as the fiery sun burned brightly behind them, with the clear blue sky above them, Eragon and Saphira flew back home in each other's comfort, with little talk along the way. And as the starry night fell on their pit stop, Eragon lay awake watching the many stars that appeared above him, pulsing with life and energy. He watched them, thinking on Arya and the new adventure he was about to face.

* * *

><p>AN: Yup that's the end. I actually realized that I only wanted this to be four chapters so that was the plan. However think of it as a trilogy that I've set up.

The gist of the story is this. Darker forces are working than some Ra'zac eggs. Eragon, Murtagh and Arya are all connected and they have to destroy it before it comes to pass. If not, then, well . . . the whole of Alagaesia shall be destroyed. Simple as that.

My reason for making Tenga the main focus of this story is because he seemed the ideal person to think about. Trolini was suppose to go more in depth with Tenga but couldn't find a way to add him so he only mentioned him off handly (I think).

Now I've given him purpose. What if he really wasn't looking for the true name of names? What if it was something sinister. Maybe it was so sinister that that's why Angela the Herbalist ended up leaving him?

But guys, thanks for reading this story, I hope you've enjoyed it. If so, review and such. Or leave a comment saying you liked it. or not lol.

And stay tuned for the Sequel.

_JBTForde_


End file.
